In a home or building, water is readily used for various reasons throughout the day and night. For example, in homes, water is used randomly and for varying time intervals to wash clothes, cook, wash dishes, wash hands, use the bathroom, bath, etc. The water usage in commercial establishments is used randomly also. For example, the occupants randomly use the bathroom, drink water from water fountains, etc. Therefore, it is very difficult to predict the water usage time table for a home or building to design a waterline leak detection system to detect a water leak in metered water systems.
As is known, some waterline leaks can be easily detected because of the presence of detected ground water or the presence of water puddles in the vicinity of a water pipe. However, other waterline leaks go undetected until a water bill which is outrageously high is received for the public utility company.
I have determined, that in most homes and buildings, it is very improbable that water continuously flows for 24 hours. Therefore, if water does flow continuously for 24 hours there is a very high probability that there exists a waterline leak.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at leak detection and/or fluid shutoff systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,999, to Campbell, entitled "FLUID LEAK CONTAINMENT SYSTEM" discloses a system to detects leaks or ruptures in oil circulation conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,327, to Plinke et al., entitled "REMOTE LEAK DETECTION SENSING METHOD AND DEVICE" discloses a method and apparatus for monitoring the status of particle filtration devices found in various filter units. The invention employs one or more light sources aimed across the filter units and one or more corresponding detectors that detect changes in light intensity from the light source. If a leak occurs dust is released into the atmosphere around any given filter unit which will decrease the light intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,384, to Frasier, entitled "ELECTRONIC WATER UTILITY SAFETY APPARATUS" discloses an electronic water utility safety apparatus having a control box positionable with the house of the user. A display indicates a sensed water pressure. An indicator is mounted in the box to generate an audible signal upon the pressure being modified from an acceptable range. A sensor is mounted on the line to determine the pressure within the line and to allow the indicator to display such pressure reading. A valve is located within the water line adjacent to the sensor to shut off the flow of water upon the pressure being outside of a predetermined range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,917, to Smith et al., entitled "LEAK DETECTOR" discloses a leak detector comprising an integral part of its construction an absorbent ring with a conductive strip running around its entire inner surface. The absorbent ring is placed inside a "U" shaped non-conductive ring that has a conductive strip running around the inner surfaces The rings act as a sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,241, to Welch, Jr. et al., entitled "FAIL-SAFE LEAK DETECTOR" discloses a damage-prevention system having valves to shut off the supply of water to tanks and valves for draining the tanks. Furthermore, power is shut off to the hot-water tank. The system includes a fail-safe water detector which comprises a float with a metal cap, a first pair of electrical probes below the float, and a second pair of electrical probes above the metal cap and separated from the cap by an air gap. The circuit is closed when water contacts the first pair of electrical probes, the second pair of electrical probes, or when water contacts the metal cap and the second pair of probes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,264, to Bjorkman, entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR AUTOMATICALLY CONTROLLING A WATER SUPPLY USING MOVEMENT DETECTOR MEANS" discloses an apparatus which detects the presence or movement of individuals inside the premises to maintain a valve open. When the presence or movement of individuals is not detected, the valve is closed. The apparatus serves to minimize the risk of undesired escape of water.
While each of the above leak detection and/or fluid shutoff systems function as desired, none of them have a waterline leak detection and shutoff system comprising an in-line flap valve which includes a pivotal valve flap member having attached thereto a magnet and first magnetically responsive switching means which switches states, when said magnet is moved from a first position to a second position by forces exerted by flowing water, to activate a counter, and a second magnetically responsive switching means which switches states, when said magnet is moved from said second position to said first position as the water ceases to flow, to reset the count of said counter; wherein the counter continuously counts while said magnet is in said second position; and, wherein if the count reaches a predetermined time limit an alarm means and/or an in-line shutoff valve are activated.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior leak detection and/or fluid shutoff systems.